Naruto in the land of Equestria Trixie Version
by Andrew2013
Summary: After saving Twilight and Spike from Manticores he goes to Ponyville to meet her friends only that after he sees the hate that the town has. Trixie a very lonely pony has given up her business in show for a safer life but Ponyville doesnt forgive easily. Not knowing he's equestria's hero Naruto swears to protect her, can he protect her or will they become lovers or enemies.


Naruto in the Land of Equestria

Trixie Version

By: Andrew Pulliam

Chapter 1

Naruto and Trixie

Naruto woke up to find himself in an open meadow where the breeze is slightly gentle on his hair and the sun shined above his head. He gets to his feet and looks around. There doesn't seem to be anything to his left but to his right is a forest that he doesn't know. He doesn't know where he is but for some reason he feels a little bit of happiness knowing that he at least feels comfortable.

Naruto tries to remember how he got here but for some reason the only things he can remember are his name and the fact that he can fight like a ninja. Also for some reason he remembers that both of his parents died protecting him when he was young. He knows that he is strong but he doesn't remember how strong. Naruto looked at himself to see that he was an orange coated pony with spiky blonde hair and a red swirl on his back legs which was his cutie mark. Naruto wanted to take a look around but he couldn't because he heard screams come from his and the forest's left. He was shocked at what he saw.

He turned to see a purple unicorn with purple hair that had a pink streak in it and a small purple dragon running for their lives from these two large creatures. Manticores and they didn't look happy at all. Naruto watched in shock as the purple unicorn and dragon were headed in his direction. He had to help them no matter what.

Naruto charged the manticores without them knowing he was coming and jumped over the purple unicorn and dragon. He landed his back hooves on top of one of the manticores heads and slammed it into the ground. The manticore was knocked unconscious upon impact but Naruto didn't really care as he beat the head in a little deeper into the ground by bouncing three times on the things head.

When he finished with that manticore the other looked at him with a bloodlust in his eyes. Naruto jumped off the downed manticore and took an offensive stance as they began to circle. Naruto wasn't going to make the first move because he knew if he did that the manticore would probably just overpower him. Naruto didn't realize that he was actually stronger than the manticore but he didn't really care. Even if he did know it wouldn't have changed the fact that he needed to help the purple unicorn dragon and he would no matter what.

The manticore got tired of the circling and charged at Naruto. He smiled rolling forward onto his back underneath the manticore and pushed with all his strength up. He sent the manticore flying into the air but he knew that if he let it fall it would just get back up so he jumped after it. He jumped over the manticore and somersaulted in the air slamming his back right hoof into the manticore's belly. The manticore was sent hurtling down at the ground and crashed with a large cloud of dust surrounding it.

Naruto landed on all four of his hooves and turned to see if the manticores had actually injured the two he was protecting. They looked at him with wide eyes and open mouths. "Hey are you two okay?" Naruto asked walking over to them.

"Yeah, that was amazing. Oh I'm Twilight and this is Spike what's your name?" Twilight was still a little shocked at the moves and power that she had seen Naruto used but was still very grateful to him. She thought that she and Spike were done for. She didn't know how to repay him but she would find a way.

"I'm Naruto and those two were nothing. I think I've handled much worse than those two before." As his words ended the manticores got up and fled into the forest whining. "Huh I thought they were knocked out cold, guess they have a quick recovery time. Oh yeah where am I?"

"Your about thirty minutes out from Ponyville." Twilight said whispering to Spike to head home. The small dragon saluted to her and ran off in the direction of Ponyville. "Do you not have a place to stay?" Naruto shook his head with a quizzical look wondering if he was supposed to have a home here. "Well you could follow me to my place or there is that abandoned house right outside of Ponyville if you want your own place."

Naruto's eyes shined when he heard about the abandoned house. To him it sounded exciting and he wanted to go their now and start fixing it up for himself and anyone who came to visit. "Let's go check out that abandoned home Twilight." Naruto said jumping next to her, "Oh are we friends Twilight?"

"Of course we are you saved my life. I don't see how I couldn't call you a friend." Twilight smiled at him and he smiled back feeling awesome about himself. "Follow me Naruto it isn't that far away. Stay close though."

"Thanks Twilight and how about we get to know each other a bit more?" Naruto said trotting up next to her. "How about you tell me something that happened to you and I'll tell you something about myself, what do you say?"

"Sure but I'll need to think about it okay?" She said heading toward the abandoned house. "C'mon Naruto it's this way."

Naruto followed Twilight as they began heading in the direction that Spike headed in. They soon came upon a very old house that was in desperate need of repair. Twilight thought that there was no way Naruto would go for something like this. However when she turned around she saw that Naruto's face was glowing he looked happy about the place and he was.

Naruto couldn't really explain why but the place was just incredible. He ran inside throwing the door almost off its hinges. Naruto saw that the place would need some care but to him that felt like a challenge and he loved those. He turned to see Twilight slowly coming in the house with an unsure expression. "Twilight this place is amazing!" He said rubbing his cheek against hers. She immediately blushed because no one has ever done that to her, no one. "This place is perfect when I think about it. Sure it needs a little bit of cleaning but that makes me want to stay here even more. It's like the house is challenging me and I love that feeling of being tested."

"Really?" Twilight said shocked by his remark. "I thought you were going to hate it and would end living in my guest room until you found a home. Looks like I was wrong."

"It's okay Twilight I can see how someone like you wouldn't want to live here. It's a bit messy and needs so much work. Although you strike me as a book lover and a hard worker I just don't see you being able to live in a place like this." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. "I don't want to insult you but that's kind of the feeling I got from you. Sorry if I hurt your feelings."

"You didn't hurt my feelings. I do love books and I am a hard worker so you could say that you gave me a compliment." Twilight smiled as she walked over to a pile of fallen old wood. She used her powers to lift some of the wood back to its original spots as she then used magic to have them stay in place. She felt like this was the least she could do for him but she still owed him much because she would probably be dead if not for him.

"Say Twilight, do you know where I can get something to eat around here?" Naruto asked as his stomach rumbled. "My stomach won't stop screaming for food."

"It's okay there are some great places in Ponyville that you will love." Twilight said as she walked out of the house. Naruto was about to leave when he looked back at the inside of the house promising to be back after lunch. "Also you'll get to meet all my friends so you want to come?"

"Sure I wouldn't mind meeting your friends after all if they are as nice as you they would be great to have as friends." Naruto said jumping out of the house and in front of Twilight. "Now which way to Ponyville because I don't know which way is which around here?"

Twilight gave a light giggle which made Naruto a little upset because he felt like she was making fun of him. He turned to her and saw that she was holding herself back from exploding. "Twilight it wasn't that funny I don't know my way around here so can you please lead me in the right direction."

"Sorry Naruto I haven't seen or heard anyone say something like that in a long time. Actually now that I think about it I do remember this one time when a pony came to Ponyville." Naruto was smiling wide with hope because he wanted to know as much as he could about Ponyville and Twilight but mainly because they were friends now.

"I think it was a year ago when she came. She was a show pony that had some amazing magic unfortunately she was very full of herself. When people began talking about an Ursa Major she said that she had once slayed one. Unfortunately when a Ursa Minor appeared she couldn't do a thing about it. If I hadn't done anything the Ursa would have destroyed the town. I don't like to brag but it is a part of the story." Twilight blushed a little bit when Naruto laughed at her for being somewhat embarrassed.

"However I thought she would have learned her lesson, but she ended up coming back only this time she had an Alicorn Crystal. It amplified her powers but it drove to a more evil side of her. After she beat me I had some help from my friends and they were able to help me trick her into taking it off. She regained her senses once taken, but even after she apologized she was still an arrogant pony that didn't care about anyone but herself. I hope I never see her again." Twilight sounded a little angry with this pony that she didn't name.

Naruto wanted to figure out who this pony was but he couldn't help but feel that this pony was just trying to make friends. Naruto made a mental note that if he met this pony he would try and be her friend. Everyone deserves a second chance at a friend. Twilight and Naruto entered Ponyville shortly after the story ended.

"Oh my gosh!" Naruto turned to see a pink haired and a pink coated pony running toward him. Her forehead smashed against his and he was almost pushed into the ground. "I'm Pinky Pie who are you? You must be new here because I know every pony in Ponyville so you have to be new here."

"I'm Naruto nice to meet you to. Twilight is she always like this?" Naruto asked feeling a little worried about himself.

"She is and it's not really that bad once you get to know her." Twilight said with a smile. "Pinky Pie can be a little overenthusiastic but she means well."

"Well if you say so Twilight. Nice to meet you really Pinky Pie. So what do you do around here?" Naruto asked not realizing what he had just done.

"It's Party Time!" Pinky Pie grabbed a hold of Naruto and pulled him into a house where for some reason a lot of other ponies were waiting. "Everyone this here is Naruto he's new in Ponyville. Let's all welcome him like we would any other pony!"

"Uh thank you all but I just want to get the feel for Ponyville and," Naruto looked over to a table and saw a large cake. "Is that a chocolate cake?" He looked at Pinky Pie and she nodded. "Well I guess I can stay for a slice of it." Naruto jumped at it hitting it right down the middle splitting it in two. "Hope you all don't mind," Naruto began stuffing his face with his quarter of the whole cake, "it feels like I haven't eaten in a long time."

"Wow that has to be a new pony record right Twilight?" Pinky Pie asked watching as Naruto finished his cake.

"I don't know but I've never seen anyone eat so much before." Twilight was amazed that Naruto was able to walk after eating all that cake. "Naruto are you feeling okay?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Naruto said as though he hadn't done anything shocking. "Now is there anywhere that you ponies would say is a must see? I want to know every single place here in Ponyville if it's not too much to ask."

"Not a problem!" Pinky Pie said taking Naruto outside of the party and to a large and fancy looking store. "This is Rarity's shop. This is the place to be for all your clothing needs! She's the best designer in Ponyville. If you ever want a suit or anything she's the pony to see."

"I guess I'll go introduce myself to her then. Twilight can you keep Pinky Pie out here?" Naruto whispered the last little bit so not to insult Pinky. He walked in and was immediately hit with a barrage of fabric.

"Oh dear please do forgive me I didn't expect someone to come in so soon." A very elegant and gentle voice could be heard from outside the fabric as Naruto began to shake it off. Once out he saw a white pony with purple hair and diamonds for a cutie mark. "Oh my I didn't expect a boy to come in here. Mostly girls come to get dresses, but if you want to get one for a girlfriend I can fix it up just give me a minute."

"No wait I'm Naruto are you Rarity?" Naruto asked getting in front of Rarity.

"Of course I am dear." Rarity gave somewhat of a pose like a model would as she spoke to him very modestly, "I am the best designer in all of Ponyville no one can match my style and beauty."

"Well I'll believe you on the beauty part," Rarity stopped and turned to face Naruto, "I mean of the ponies I've seen so far you are probably the most beautiful. I mean everything I say, believe it!"

"Well I'm grateful that you think so Naruto. Do you happen to be new here seeing as how you didn't know me or haven't even seen my shop?" Rarity asked feeling like she just had to.

"Yeah Twilight and Pinky Pie are showing me around the place I wouldn't mind if you came along and also showed me some places." Naruto said smiling at her.

"Why not I'll be ready in just a second just let me put these away." Rarity left the room with the large amount of fabric that she had hit Naruto with. She came out a minute later, "Sorry hope I haven't kept you waiting Naruto."

"Nah you haven't, you've only been gone about one minute at least." Naruto said reassuring Rarity. She gave him a smile that was sort of mischievous but Naruto didn't really pick up on it.

When they exited Naruto saw Twilight pacing up and down the road and stopped the second he came out. Twilight ran over with Pinky Pie close behind. "What took so long Naruto?" Twilight asked acting strange for herself. She seemed to be upset that Naruto had taken his time with Rarity unlike he did to her. "You were in there for a long time."

"I was in there for at most ten minutes Twilight." Naruto said getting defensive toward her, "Why are you acting like you were uncomfortable with me being in there alone with Rarity?"

"I'm not it's just there's only so much of the day and it will take a bit to get to Applejack's place." Naruto raised an eyebrow or whatever horses had at Twilight's remark. "Applejack lives on her family farm and is also one of my closest friends. You will love her Naruto."

"I don't know Twilight he said that I was the most beautiful pony he has seen yet in Ponyville and I doubt anyone can match my beauty." Rarity said slightly arrogant about her looks.

"Come on guys were losing sunshine we gotta hurry up!" Pinky Pie drove everyone into her front arms and pulled them along as they made their way over to Applejack's place.

When they got their Naruto saw how big the farm was. He was so surprised at how this place was so well kept and the fact that the smell coming from the place was so intoxicating, in a good way. A very good way. An orange coat pony wearing a cowgirl hat came out of the large barn and saw Naruto with the other girls up on the hill just above her farm. She had blonde hair just like Naruto and he kind of liked that about her.

"Howdy there girls. Who's the new pony?" She asked with a southern farmer's accent.

"Applejack this is Naruto, he saved me and Spike from a couple of manticores that just came at us for no reason. Naruto this is Applejack and that big barn belongs to her family." Twilight said with a smile. Naruto looked a little nervous around when Applejack saw him.

"Everything okay there?" She asked Naruto who shook his head. Turns out he was just staring off into space and was thinking heavily which isn't really Naruto's strong point. "You look a mighty bit pale for a stallion your age friend."

"Sorry just thinking very hard on all this. It feels all new to me for some reason but I feel like I've always been this way." Naruto didn't really know why he was saying those things but he felt like he had to. Applejack puckered her lips in slight irritation. "What?"

"Nothing just thinking if whether or not I can trust you." Applejack said with a serious look that had Naruto feeling a little bit weary. Wasn't he Twilight's friend or were they all secretly watching him to make sure that he didn't do anything bad. "I'm just playing with you pal." Applejack said giving a slight punch to Naruto's front right hoof. "If Twilight thinks you're okay then I do to."

"Yes after all you are quite a cute stallion Naruto." Rarity said nudging him a little on his right side. "No wonder she trusts you so much huh. She might have a crush on you for saving her."

"Rarity stop saying stuff like that I don't like him." Twilight said as the other girls started to laugh. "He's my friend that's it sheesh."

"You did tell him about her didn't you?" Applejack asked trying to sound secretive. Twilight nodded her head in confirmation, Naruto was wondering why they needed to sound so secretive. "Well that's dandy at least he won't go and do anything stupid."

"Hey what do you take me for?" Naruto asked feeling a little insulted by her words. "Oh, Twilight are these your only friends?"

"No there's still Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. We can go and see Fluttershy now only I hope she isn't with her animals." Twilight said looking up at the sky. Naruto started to wonder what she meant by animals.

"Coming in for a landin'!" Naruto looked up only to see a flash of blue as it almost collided with him. He ducked just in time. When he turned behind him stood a sky blue pony with wings, which made her a peagasus. "Sorry about that girls I was doing dome speed maneuvers and well I kind of got carried away. Oh who's this Twi?"

"Rainbow Dash I'd like you to meet Naruto my newest, well all of our newest friend. Naruto this is Rainbow Dash, she tends to have a need for speed I guess is what people would say." Twilight said laughing a little. Naruto liked hearing the girls laugh when they all began laughing, he just wondered what was so funny that made everyone laugh.

"So how do we get to Fluttershy's Twilight?" He asked wanting to move along before the situation got weirder.

"Follow us Naruto we can show you the way as fast as lightning." Naruto looked at Rainbow's cutie mark and noticed that it was a lightning bolt. He started to laugh and when she looked down she realized why he was laughing. "Come on dude move those hooves." She said beginning to push him while flying in the sky.

Naruto was pushed all the way to a small cottage where small animal sounds could be heard. Twilight went to the door and knocked on it with her hooves as she also heard the sounds and wanted to make sure if they could come in or not. A dragon by the looks of him came out. However his appendages didn't really match. He had a lions arm, an eagle's claw for the other arm, a bat wing, a feather wing, a deer's leg, and a green raptor leg. Besides that he was a dragon.

"Twilight good to see you." The dragon sounded very nice. He seemed to have this powerful presence about him that Naruto felt a little uneasy about. "Fluttershy has just finished up with her animals in fact and has even made some treats which are just divine."

"That great have you been keeping your promise to her though? You haven't been causing her trouble have you? Are the animals afraid of you because that would make her job a whole lot more tougher you know that don't you?" Twilight sounded like she was teasing him as she gave him a small punch in the stomach.

"I have caused her no trouble at all Twilight." He said sounding offended, "I am a little insulted by that. You know very well that I care a great deal for Fluttershy, she was my first friend and she will always be very dear to me. She gave me a second chance when no one else would."

Naruto was about to speak when he swore he saw a shadow race past behind the house. He was about to go after it and investigate but a soft and shy voice stopped him. "Who's there Discord?" A blonde pegasus came out with these butterflies as her cutie mark. "Oh Twilight how are you?" She looked over at Naruto and quickly flew behind Discord, as Naruto now finally knew the dragon's name."

"It's okay Fluttershy." Twilight said as Discord moved over in front of Naruto as if he was about to defend her. "He's a new friend and a new pony to Ponyville."

"Oh I'm very sorry about that I just felt that you might have brought him here to take Discord away." She said talking to Twilight. "It's a pleasure to meet you Naruto my name is Fluttershy and this is Discord my nearest and dearest friend."

"Fluttershy nice to meet you to. So are the two of you a couple or something?" Naruto asked and every pony besides Fluttershy looked at him. She stepped back in shock as Discord looked at Fluttershy with wide eyes. "What he said that he cared about you very much so I just assumed that that meant you two were a couple. Am I wrong?"

"Well yes Discord and I aren't in a relationship but I didn't know he cared about me a lot." She said looking up at Discord whose eyes didn't seem to leave her. "Why don't all of you come in and I'll get some snacks for you. You all must be hungry from walking around everywhere. Discord could you help me?"

"Of course Fluttershy I would love to." The two of them entered the house and everything besides Naruto's stomach fell silent. Naruto found a seat on one of Fluttershy's many furniture pieces. He guessed that she needed them for all the animals. "Here we are everyone cookies and freshly made apple juice thanks to me and the lovely pony with the pink mane."

"Discord I am not that lovely." She said sounding a little embarrassed about that. Naruto saw this and immediately took a glass and sipped from it. It tasted great, Discord must really be trying to impress Fluttershy.

"You are Fluttershy. I believe that your looks could even face off against Celestia and win." He said sounding very sincere. Fluttershy looked up at him with wide eyes as she has never heard him talk like this about her. "You are by far the greatest beauty in all of Equestria. I know I've been around a thousand years."

Naruto spit out what juice had actually gotten into his mouth. "You're a thousand years old?" He asked shocked at how old the dragon was. He sounded like he was at most in his late twenties.

"Yes but I have a long life cycle and I don't plan on dying yet Naruto." He said as his eyes darted from Naruto to Fluttershy. Naruto immediately picked up the signal and nodded his head with a smile. "Now where was I…"

"Discord please stop flattering Fluttershy you know how she feels about that." Rarity said as she didn't want her friend to feel uncomfortable.

"I don't mind really." Everyone then looked at Fluttershy. "I don't know why but when Discord says nice things about me I don't feel uncomfortable. Actually I feel happy, but I'm happy knowing that he's always at my side and will never leave me. However I've never heard him talk about me like that before and it has my heart racing like a group of bunnies."

"Fluttershy what are you saying? Are you saying that you have feelings for Discord?" Rainbow Dash asked, although she was probably not one to ask considering she's not really an expert on love.

"Well Rainbow I won't lie to you all. I do." Discord looked straight at her with wide eyes and when she tried to look at him he looked away not wanting her to see his. "I really like him but I don't want to ruin our friendship and the trust we have with that kind of a relationship." She crept closer to the other ponies in the room and they all crowded around her so that Discord couldn't hear Fluttershy. "I would if Discord would ask, but he probably doesn't think or feel the same way that I do."

"Well okay Fluttershy but are you sure that you would want him to be your boyfriend?" Rarity asked with hesitation because he still had the old look about him. Discord heard that last part and somewhat knew what Rarity meant as he snapped his fingers causing his white beard to disappear.

"Discord why did you do that?" Naruto asked breaking away from the girls who were still discussing what Fluttershy would do if Discord asked that all important question.

"I want to look a little younger but I know that Fluttershy wouldn't want me to change my full look. A small shave is just what I need don't you think?" He said making a pose like he was some model.

"Yeah there's no way she can resist you now." Naruto said smiling. "Also between you and me Fluttershy will go the next step, basically be your girlfriend if you ask her and tell her how you really feel." Naruto knew that he probably shouldn't have told him that but he felt like he had to help him. The guy was going out of his way to make Fluttershy notice him. He would have done the same for him if was in a situation like that.

"Thanks Naruto and…" Naruto and Discord heard a loud scream come from outside, "What was that?"

"I don't know." Naruto said heading for the door. "Keep Fluttershy safe okay don't let anything happen to her Discord; if you really like her that much you'll give your life to protect hers!" Naruto didn't see but the five other ponies had already left the house in search of the scream.

Naruto moved swiftly catching up to the girls in no time. He was soon ahead of them and then way ahead of them. He didn't know where this speed came from but he was glad that it came when it did. He looked at the main square of Ponyville and saw a blue unicorn with light blue hair. She had a wand and a magic wave for her cutie mark. She looked completely terrified of the townponies who were all shouting at her. Naruto somehow took in every word that they said.

"Get out of here!"

"Go back to where you came from monster!"

"Haven't you caused this town enough trouble with your magic shows?"

The frightened pony spoke up to defend herself, "I'm no longer in the show business I gave that up months ago. Please I'm only passing through." Suddenly everyone was yelling even louder.

"Yeah right! The last time you came here you hurt Twilight and now we're going to show you how it feels to be hurt." Three ponies and a unicorn walked up out of the buildings that people were yelling from. Naruto didn't know why but he felt something tugging at him. He felt angry at the townponies because he saw them as nice but the second this blue unicorn entered the town everyone went mad.

Naruto was ready to jump in there but Twilight stopped him jumping in front of him. The four other girls all came up from behind him. "Naruto just let it happen." Naruto was shocked at what Twilight had just said. He never thought she would say something like that. "She was that show pony I told you about. She's the one who's caused this town so much trouble. It's only right that they get their fair share in now."

Naruto was about to respond when he heard a scream come from down in the square. "Stop please!" Naruto heard the cry and began feeling his heart and body being ripped to shreds. "Please just let me go through I have to get somewhere!"

"Naruto she deserves this." Rainbow was the next to speak up. Naruto wanted to hit her as hard as he could right now. He didn't know why but his anger was really losing control.

"Naruto I should have told you her name, her name is Trixie and she is very arrogant. She went as far as getting an alicorn gem just to beat me in magic." Twilight was the one who sounded angry and somewhat arrogant to Naruto.

He looked back down at the square and saw the unicorn punch her across the face. His whole body froze. He watched as the three other ponies took over smashing their hooves onto her. Her screams of agony were like a dagger in Naruto's ear. "Stop it! Someone, please help!"

Naruto couldn't take it anymore. His anger and feelings were driving him now. He jumped over Twilight and headed right at the square gaining speed very fast. His eyes were wide with anger as he has never felt so angry before in his life. He jumped again into the air and prepped his back hooves for a downward kick at the nearest pony.

"Get off of her!" Naruto roared out and the three ponies looked up, well two did because Naruto kicked one right into the nearest building. He then proceeded with a buck at another of the ponies sending him into a building. He jumped at the third punching it right into the air. He jumped after it and slammed it back down with his back right hoof. Naruto looked at the unicorn who was utterly terrified at the moment as he watched all three of his buddies get taken down in less than thirty seconds by a single pony.

He didn't stay that way for long though as he charged Naruto pointing his horn right at him. Naruto got into a pouncing position that a cat would likely get into. Just before the unicorn made contact with him Naruto sprang over him and back flipped onto his back sending the unicorn into the dirt. Naruto gave one final smash against the unicorn's belly causing it to cough loudly.

Naruto saw everypony coming out of their homes. He immediately jumped over Trixie staring at all the ponies ready to fight everypony if it meant protecting her. "Why are you….?" She said weakly as she barely had any energy.

"Don't worry Trixie I won't let anyone hurt you." Naruto said smiling down at her. She looked at him with wide purple eyes as no one has ever gone out of their way to save her before and risk having the entire town hate him. "Ponyville!" Naruto shouted out loud for everypony to hear, "Why do you hate Trixie so much!? She was just trying to get through. So she made a few bad mistakes in the past at least from what I hear from Twilight, but she says she's no longer in the magic show business didn't she. She was terrified why would she need to lie! I plan on protecting her from this day forth, from this day until the day I die Trixie will be my friend! If you want to get to her then you'll have to go through me!"

"Naruto are you nuts!" Twilight said with the other girls right behind her. Naruto looked at his friends with fire in his eyes, he couldn't believe that his friends were actually okay with what the town was doing. "Trixie was given many chances but she let each one go. Don't defend someone who will just back stab you later."

"Thanks for the advice Twilight," Naruto picked up a hoof and Trixie thought that he was going to leave her. Naruto slammed his hoof into the ground as he was finally able to take his anger out on something. "I will not leave her Twilight! I don't care what she's done in the past to you or anyone else. She said perfectly clear that she was no longer in the show business didn't she. Well I believe her even if you don't. We're friends girls but I can't watch someone get bullied like that. What would you have done if it was one of your friends? I know that Trixie just became my friend, but before you guys I had nothing."

"Naruto what do you mean by nothing? Are you saying that you had nothing or that there was nothing to live for?" Rainbow Dash asked feeling the change in the atmosphere.

"I feel like I've gone through the same thing that Trixie was just going through. Ponies would stare at me, not saying a word to me. Whenever I would try and talk to them they would either run away or hit me. I was an outcast wherever I went and I don't even know why. I can't remember much of my past but that memory will always be etched into my mind because of all the thoughts I had. I couldn't tell what people were thinking about me. I truly think that Trixie was lucky because at least these ponies aren't afraid to tell what they feel. At least she doesn't have to go through the same pain I went through!" Everypony couldn't believe what they had just heard. Naruto used to be an outcast but he was such a likable guy how could he be an outcast?

"Naruto you don't understand what's going on. She could be lying to you to Everypony." Pinky Pie said dramatically. "We ponies just have to speak our minds sometimes."

"Does that include physically beating a mare into the ground?" Naruto asked his eyes now directed at the four ponies he had knocked away from Trixie. "If you ponies are really okay with letting others hurt people because you think they deserve it isn't right. I thought this was a nice little town but why did this happen? Why can't I give her a chance to change?"

"Naruto what are ya' sayin'?" Applejack asked feeling confused.

"I'm saying that I will look after Trixie and be her friend. If she does betray me like you ponies say then you can do what you want but while she is my friend I won't let anyone lay a finger on her understand." Naruto meant business for sure as he stomped his hoof a second time into the dirt this time causing the ground to actually crack open. "I am very serious about protecting my friends and I will do anything it takes to protect them!"

"Alright then." Twilight said walking over to Naruto's side. "We are friends and I'm the same way Naruto. I won't let anyone mess with my friends!"

"You right I'm with you guys to!" Pinky jumped next to Naruto who was shocked that they were actually going to help him.

"I want to help as well dearies." Rarity said taking her position with Everypony. "I believe that as friends Naruto we should stick together."

"Agreed Rarity. No pony left behind I say!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly as she took up her position.

"Well I can't be left out now can I." Applejack said as she took her position. Naruto looked around to see that they all made a star shape around him. Everypony watching them all looked a little shocked considering that Trixie had been the worst to them.

Naruto felt a warmth inside that he hadn't felt before. He realized that no matter what he did they would always be his friends. He got off of Trixie and helped lift her head. "Hey Trixie I'm Naruto it's nice to meet you." He said in a soft and gentle voice that made Trixie's cheeks blush a bright red.

"I'm Trixie and thank you for saving me." She said looking away from him not wanting to lay eyes on him. She felt a great beating in her chest that hadn't beat before. Suddenly she cried out as she tried to stand up on her hooves.

Naruto quickly put his head under her chin and kept it from hitting the ground again. Trixie looked at his eyes and saw something that she didn't understand at all. Naruto put his head under Trixie's stomach and lifted her onto his back. "What are you doing?" Trixie screamed in confusion.

"I'm going to take you back to my place where you can rest. Don't worry, I'll take care of you if anything comes up." Naruto said looking up at her. Suddenly he saw something large in the corner of his eye. He didn't have time to truly register all he knew was that he had to get Trixie out of the radius of whatever it was. He threw his back forward launching Trixie into Twilight as the object crashed right on top of him.

"Naruto what was that for?" Trixie and Twilight screamed as they picked themselves up. "That really hurt you..." They suddenly saw that Naruto lay under a large amount of debris the only part of him that stuck out was his tail and it was only out an inch. Naruto lay under a cart made of board and lumber that had been thrown right at him with magic. The girls' eyes widened as they realized where Naruto was. "NARUTO!"

Twilight got up fast as did Trixie despite her overwhelming pain that coursed through her. The two of them started to pull away pieces of wood from the area as they were frantically trying to see if he was okay. Trixie felt as though she would die if Naruto was dead. For some reason her heart wouldn't let her admit that he could be dead. Trixie soon found one of his hooves and began to work around that.

"Naruto please be okay!" She said not realizing that everypony was looking at her desperately trying to save somepony. She quickly got his head out and saw both of his eyes were closed. "Twilight can't your friends help us?"

"Your right girls come give us a hand he may not have long if he stays under there for much longer." Twilight said and the others joined by removing debris from Naruto's body. Trixie heard Twilight say that he may not have as much time and that put her into overdrive. She couldn't care less how much her body was crying out to stop she couldn't. For some reason both her body and heart wouldn't let her stop. She just wouldn't stop period is what she said in her head.

With all the other girls helping they quickly uncovered Naruto's body that lay there with many cuts, scrapes and bruises. Twilight used her magic to lift him out of the rest of the debris. Trixie fell down on her knees all of her strength practically gone. The other girls quickly helped get Naruto and Trixie to his place. When they entered the house they saw how much of an interior designer it needed.

"This is where he decided to stay Twilight?" Rarity asked a little shocked at the condition of the house. "I must say this is truly dreadful how anyone can possibly live in such a manner. It just is unbelievable to me my dear."

"I know but he really likes it so he won't give it up. You saw how stubborn he was." Twilight said placing Naruto down on a table after Rarity cleaned it off. Trixie was placed next to him on a chair that sounded like it was breaking but she didn't care she wanted to be as close to him as possible.

He was the first pony to ever protect her and the first to see her as someone other than an arrogant jerk. "So Trixie what are you going to do anyway?"

"What do you mean?" She asked somewhat frightened by the other girls in the room with the only pony who would protect her lying unconscious.

"Are you going to leave him like this once you're healed or will you stay with him and actually be his friend?" Twilight asked staring at her with dagger like eyes. Twilight didn't want anyone hurting Naruto emotionally after he had just been through that.

"NO!" Trixie shouted as loud as she could. She felt utterly insulted by the girls in the room with her. "I won't leave him like this. He risked his life to save mine. How could I just abandon him like that?"

"Sorry Trixie it's just from your past doings we didn't really know what ya might do." Applejack stated making her point to Trixie.

"He was willing to go against the entire town if need be, how could I do that to him? How could I just throw away the trust from him like that? I won't fail his friendship no matter what." Trixie said putting her hoof up in Naruto's hair.

"Trixie do you like Naruto?" Twilight asked feeling like she was going to be hurt.

"Well if I had to go on what my heart is telling me than yes. I like him, when he stood over me like the prince I had always dreamed would come for me my heart burst out. I never wanted to be out of that situation. I want him to be at my side. I…I…I…." Trixie wanted to say that she wanted to be with him for eternity but she was afraid that Naruto would wake up hearing that and find her a little too odd and never think of her that way.

"You want him to feel the same about you don't you?" Fluttershy appeared in the room unnoticed by everypony.

"Yes. I want someone to love me with all their heart, even if it's just a little from him that will make me happy." Trixie confessed with Naruto still unconscious.

"Trixie aren't you going a little too overboard with this?" Twilight asked feeling like the question should be addressed.

"I don't feel like I am. To me everything I'm saying is the truth and I want everything I just said no matter what. I want Naruto to be with me forever but I can't do anything for him until I can walk again and it feels like my legs won't be moving for a while." Trixie felt so useless.

"It's okay if he doesn't feel the same about you Trixie I know the feeling very well, just be happy that he will protect you and never leave your side or did you forget the promise he made to you?" Everypony looked at Fluttershy in astonishment. "I heard him shout it out, even Discord heard it." She blushed once she mentioned Discord and everypony in the room besides Naruto saw it.

Trixie soon remembered what Naruto had said to the whole town. _"Don't worry Trixie I won't let anyone hurt you. Ponyville I plan on protecting her from this day forth, from this day until the day I die Trixie will be my friend! If you want to get to her then you'll have to go through me!" "I will not leave her Twilight! I don't care what she's done in the past to you or anyone else. She said perfectly clear that she was no longer in the show business didn't she. Well I believe her even if you don't. We're friends girls but I can't watch someone get bullied like that. What would you have done if it was one of your friends? I know that Trixie just became my friend, but before you guys I had nothing. I feel like I've gone through the same thing that Trixie was just going through. Ponies would stare at me, not saying a word to me. Whenever I would try and talk to them they would either run away or hit me. I was an outcast wherever I went and I don't even know why. I can't remember much of my past but that memory will always be etched into my mind because of all the thoughts I had. I couldn't tell what people were thinking about me. I truly think that Trixie was lucky because at least these ponies aren't afraid to tell what they feel. At least she doesn't have to go through the same pain I went through!_ _I'm saying that I will look after Trixie and be her friend. If she does betray me like you ponies say then you can do what you want but while she is my friend I won't let anyone lay a finger on her understand."_

She remembered those words so well that they repeated themselves in her head so many times that she lost track of the actual conversation. She never once thought that anyone after what she had done would protect her like that. She made a promise right there that as long as Naruto stayed her friend that she would never do anything like that again.

"So, Trixie, how are you going to act with Naruto?" Rainbow asked with a slight bit of snarkiness in her tone.

"Well don't expect me to treat you girls differently you were all content with the punishment the town had decided to give me." Trixie sounded arrogant which didn't really surprise the girls because of how she used to be. "I don't know how I'll be for Naruto I guess you'll have to wait and see for yourselves."

"Well at least so you know Trixie," Fluttershy came up and whispered into her ear, "you can come talk to me about anything you want to talk about concerning love or advice. I am in the same uh…boat as you I guess."

"Thanks Fluttershy I might take you up on your offer." Trixie felt as though she could trust Fluttershy. "Also do you have any advice on what to do when the stallion or pony you like may not like you?"

"That's simple just don't ever let them go no matter what. They'll soon like you even if it takes forever." Fluttershy left the house with the other girls close behind as she winked at Trixie which wasn't like her at all.

Trixie lay in the bed next to Naruto knowing what she had to do. She would have to try as hard as she could to make him like her but she knew that she had to be herself. This is going to be very difiicult.


End file.
